This invention relates to an improved pulley for a bowstring used on a compound bow which allows the bowstring to be precisely tensioned with respect to the bow limb and adjusted for draw length.
Compound bows are well known in the prior art. The bows shown in the prior art have normally used a fixed pulley, one at each end of the limb, for receipt of the drawstring of the bow. One of the problems with the fixed pulley is that the bowstring must be tensioned and connected or anchored in the compound bow very tightly to achieve best performance of the bow. The present invention allows an archerer to tension the drawstring of the bow by movement of a positioning pin which allows the drawstring to be tensioned relative to the bow housing without reducing the accuracy or strength force of the bow itself.
The pulley, in accordance with the instant invention, has a pulley housing which may be pivotally adjusted relative to a housing fixed to the bow limb and rigidly secured in the desired position.